The Last Memory
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: As he is at his final breath. Master Asia, reflects on his past of when he first met Domon. *On Shot Short*


The Last Memory

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned G Gundam I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He could see it as if it were yesterday. The day he'd met his precious pupil. He was so cute then. So small and innocent. Yet smart to the point of stowing away on a ship to follow him with the determination of being his pupil. He couldn't turn him away. Those big brown eyes just screaming at him to take him in. So he adopted him and decided he would train him.

He didn't have children of his own. Somewhere in his life he'd just seemed to sort of skip that part. And it wasn't until Domon had appeared that it'd dawned on him of how much of a novice he was. But he kept on. Finally understanding what it meant to care for something other than himself. When he made mistakes, he lectured him. When he did wrong he scolded him. Though he laughed on the inside. He never thought he'd scold any one in his life. But luckily those were rare.

He couldn't help but remember one thing that was rather significant to him. Domon had done something he never thought he'd never hear in his whole life. He'd called him papa Asia. Something that just seemed to happen over time. And when he'd done so, he wasn't sure what to think. It just made him feel so happy. Never had he thought he'd ever get called papa. And when he'd asked why he called him that. Domon had simply replied it was because he was papa Asia. It was so cute.

Never before had he owned a photo album. But he'd gotten a small one at some point. Taking pictures to keep for the memories. Domon's first uniform to the school of the Undefeated of the East. His first lessons. And even his first victory. These were things he had in the album. Along with pictures one might find at a families home. Such as photos of birthdays with cakes adorned with candles. Their first Christmas together. There was even a photo of Domon drinking his first glass of alcohol.

He loved him as if he were his own flesh and blood. And glad that he got to experience what parents got to experience. Had it really been ten years? That time seemed so short now that he thought of it. And even then he felt a huge regret, that he would never get to see his precious student for much longer.

He tried to think of when Domon had stopped calling him papa Asia. But the exact date didn't come to mind. But he was sure it was around the time he was fourteen. Perhaps earlier. Or maybe it was around the time he'd decided to get a horse. Domon had been adamant about getting to choose just the right horse for him. And once he'd stumbled on him, he'd insisted they name him Fuunsaiki. It was so amusing then. Seeing him pout til he got his way. And in the end jumping for joy when he conceeded to the horse and name. Though he must admit Domon had picked a great horse. Fuunsaiki was probably the best horse he'd ever had.

He wished he could go back to those days. The days when they simply trained in solitude. It was just him and Domon. And it was as if nothing else in the world mattered. He'd raised him to be without prejudice. Accepting all for what they were.

If he could he was fairly sure he'd of officially adopted Domon. But his parents wouldn't of allowed it. They loved him just as much as he did. And out of kindness he'd send them a photo once a year on Domon's birthday to show them how big their little boy was getting. With another thought he wondered if the tree where he marked how tall Domon was getting was still there. Perhaps not.

Now that their ways had separated for a short time, he'd realized how lonely his life was with him. It was as if he'd sent his child off to college, only he wasn't meant to see him again. How much joy he'd felt when he did. And yet, how saddened he was, when he didn't join him in his goal. He'd been crushed to say the least. But understood the reason why. He could never hold that against him.

Now that he was looking up at him, even as the boy who was now a man cried as he was dying. He truly only had one real wish. One that he would of loved to have granted before he passed on. Though he was far too weak to request it.

To once more, be called papa Asia, from his precious pupil.

No.

His son.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_I've been having a conversation with someone on DA, and during the conversation I started to think. "What would of been Master Asia's last thoughts as he died?" Honestly I think he saw Domon as a son more than a pupil. Even if you only went by the manga. He cared for him in that way I think. So I decided to write a one shot on what his feelings might of been as he was passing on. _

_I also do think Domon would of called him that as a child, and just simply grew out of it as he got older. xD But either way it was a cute though so...yeah._

_Anyway I hope you guys liked it. I do have more G Gundam fics in the making, and will post them soon. =3 Until then enjoy my 3 one shots. And please review or comment to tell me your thoughts. Later!_


End file.
